


Hugs Were Weird

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wasn’t one to get hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs Were Weird

Neal wasn’t one to get hugs.

To him, hugs were weird. 

But then he’d started staying at June, and whenever he saw her, she always gave him a hug. 

At first, it was a bit awkward, because he didn’t know why she was hugging him, but then he felt that maybe it was just a ‘June Thing’. 

Then after he began getting used to it, he couldn’t figure out what to do with his hands…put them around her, tuck them to his side? He even asked Mozzie, who only looked at him as though he were the weird one. 

Then he met Elizabeth, who was rather like June in the hug department. 

Every time that he came over with Peter, she’d first greet Peter with a hug and a kiss…

And then she’d turn around and hug Neal, greeting him as though he were a part of the family. 

And he’d be right back to the beginning of ‘what to do when people hug you’. 

Eventually, he began to understand that sometimes, people just liked being hugged…in times of greeting, friendship, grief, love…the list was endless, as he was beginning to learn. 

Hugs were weird. 

And though Neal wasn’t one for hugs…

They were comforting. 

And that was all that mattered, in the end.  
~*~ 

The End


End file.
